


Insomnia

by Medie



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's been their bed for so long that she can't sleep here without him beside her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> set during the Season 3 episode "Hiatus"

She's awake in the silence of the morning. Dawn in D.C. is still dawn, beautiful in its rising. She's not one who loves the sunrise, sunset is more her thing. The sun coming up just doesn't have the same thrill as the stars coming out but it's pretty just the same and a rarity for her. She just wishes she wasn't alone in the watching. He should be here, lying beside her, propped up on one elbow with a sleepy smile on his face. This is their bed, not his, it's been their bed for so long that she can't sleep here without him beside her. Especially not now, knowing where he is and what's wrong.

The sheet covering her legs rustles when she pulls them closer to her chest, tucking one knee beneath her chin. It feels wrong to be here, it shouldn't, and she shuts her eyes against the feeling. She will not cry. She will not feel this, it's not her fault anymore than it is his.

He didn't forget her because he wants to, she knows that. She knows it...she just wishes it wouldn't hurt so much.

Slipping from bed in the search of comfort, she finds herself pulling on one of his old shirts. One of the sweats he wears when working on the boat. The shirt dwarfs her frame and covers her in an embrace that smells like him. She hugs it close to herself and closes her eyes, breathing the scent in.

He'll remember. She has to believe that.

He didn't forget her, he just doesn't quite remember yet.


End file.
